Josh Geary (character)
is a self-character by Josh Geary (JGearyandJSlikk) himself. He is a 13 year old bald teenager with a yellow shirt, blue eyebrows, and green shoes. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by JGearyAndJSlikk3 and FireMarioFireLuigi65. JGearyandJSlikk's Josh Geary (Old) Josh Geary is a spriteswap of Mugenfan's Arthur Read, and as such, has the same flaws as the original, as well as some others. There is next to no collision boxes in some of his animations, with some of the clsn's being too small. The character is also very cheap with his 150 attack stat, which allows him to KO any normal character in just a few hits. On a side note, this character has Kung Fu Man's KO sound effect, despite the base character not having that. The sprites are also of a disastrously low quality. Stats *Life: 2013 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 200 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' JoshGearyPalette1.png|1 FireMarioFireLuigi65's FAKE,GAY AND WEAK JOSH GEARY CUMSUCKER This is a character that was made to mock Josh Geary. This character is very weak, dying instantly when you hit him because he has only 1 life. For some reason, this character displays a "Game Over" screen when you first play as him in Arcade mode. This character also uses both the normal palette and the "Gay" palette in the original character. Stats *Life: 1 *Power: 0 *Attack: 0 *Defence: 0 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' File:CSGFPalette1.png|1 JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (New) JGearyAndJSlikk3 updated Josh Geary by making him from scratch, however it doesn't seem different than before. It uses the same template as its old counterpart. The sprites are worse than before, it has stolen sounds from SpongeBob SquarePants, Homer Simpson, and Super Mario, as well as other characters, and there is coding taken from George Goodlake and Jon Arbuckle. This character also has palette issues, causing his sprites to become glitchy (this can be seen when guarding). Another problem with this character (like before) is that the collision boxes are still small, and he is still overpowered. He also has the same high defence and health stats as the old version, making him somewhat hard to take down along with the small clsn boxes, not helped by his new "healing factor" move that can restore his health. There is a "Non-Cheap" version that only tones down his stats and does not change the damage output or clsn boxes. Mugenfan's Edit However, he is editing Josh Geary by fixing the hitboxes and giving helpers, intros and winposes. Josh, however, he has stolen coding from Rapthemonkey9's Arthur and Jon Arbuckle by Zobbes and uses coding from other characters. This character will also have a move based on Super Mario's "Super Flame" hyper. TIS2012's Retarded Josh Geary TIS2012 made a "retarded" version. This version has some of the same attributes as Josh Geary V4, but with edited coding and an extra move added known as RANDOM SHIT!!!. When ever he is KO'd, Crow appears on Josh and laughs at him. The healing factor move is also edited, so instead of restoring Josh's Life, his Life decreases. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 10 *Defence: 100 RANDOM SHIT!!! (uses 1000 power) MrStarFan64's Edit A user named, MrStarFan64 has planned on editing Josh Geary by fixing the clns boxes, lowering the stats & adding some win quotes. However, he said he is making him as a joke character. Also he was going to have Chomper aid him & maybe even some random sounds (if he knew how to do that). But still nothing is known about this character until he was released. JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (New V5.4) Josh Geary Decided To Remake Josh Geary From Scratch, This Time It Will Not Be An Edit of The pocket template, It Will Be An Edit Of The Old Version of Yellow Man And It Will Use Hi-Res Related Spritework, And The Palletes Will Be Fixed. Videos File:MUGEN My own Gay Josh Geary character File:K386 MUGEN 1.0 Lets Bash Josh Geary File:TIS MUGEN Josh Geary Gets NEOH SANIK'd Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Self Characters